The Case Hematology Training Program is a pre- and postdoctoral training program designed to develop expertise in hematology related research. Having been in existence for 29 years, the program has a long history of developing successful basic and clinical scientists, and the past 5 years of this award have been nightly productive. The focus of the training program for individual trainees varies depending upon their background, interests and goals. The majority of trainees will be predoctoral students and Ph.D. postdoctoral fellows, who will pursue an intensive laboratory-based program supplemented with didactic sessions designed to provide a broad education in hematology. Postdoctoral M.D. fellows will comprise approximately 25% of the trainees, and have the opportunity to pursue either a laboratory-based or clinical research track, with the goal being to prepare the trainee for a successful career in basic, translational, or clinical research in hematology. The Hematology training program has been significantly strengthened since the last submission primarily due to the inclusion of new young investigators recruited to Case, as well as enhanced collaborations with scientists at the Lerner Research Institute of the Cleveland Clinic Foundation. Moreover, a new administration at the Case School of Medicine, led by Dean Ralph Horwitz, has devoted substantial effort toward strengthening graduate education, as well as the recruitment of minorities. A new Office of Graduate Education at Case, directed by Alison Hall, Ph.D., opened in 2004. This office offers many new resources for trainees, including comprehensive training on "research survival skills" such as grant writing and public speaking. Taken together, the broad, multidisciplinary and collaborative approach to training, the outstanding physical and human resources of the Case School of Medicine, Lerner Research Institute and other participating institutions, and the strong institutional support of graduate training at Case, combine to make the Case Hematology training program an excellent resource for trainees at all career stages who are interested in developing careers focused on hematology research. (End of Abstract)